1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to postage value calculators and more particularly to a system and method for avoiding incorrect postage calculations when mailing articles with special postal services.
2. Related Applications
In a copending patent application of Edward P. Daniels et al entitled Method and System for Computing Special Fees in a Parcel Postage Metering System, Ser. No. 153,652 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,440 filed May 27, 1980 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a mailing system having a postage value determining system processor was disclosed. The mailing system included a keyboard for operator value determination and means for calculating a postage value for an article in accordance with a schedule of charges based upon article weight, destination and class of transportation. In addition, the keyboard included a plurality of keys, each of which was assigned a specific special service entry function in conjunction with a postage calculation for mailing an article. When special services such as c.o.d., registered or insured, were desired, the operator pressed the associated special service key. An internal key lamp was illuminated upon depression of the selected key and the key remained illuminated until completion of the article mailing cycle. Each illuminated special service key provided a constant optical signal indicating that the total postage value calculated included an amount for the special service fee associated with such key.
The apparatus determined the fee value associated with each selected special service, whether the selected special service was suitable for use with the selected class of service and whether multiple selected special services were compatible with each other.
Among the disadvantages of the mailing system described in the copending application was the keyboard design which required numerous keys for the purpose of special service entires and illumination indicators for such keys. Further, the illuminated keys distracted the operator's attention from the display which indicated article weight, service class and postage amount.